


Candy Lips

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Dagur find a room to themselves at a Halloween party.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Candy Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: candied apples + mouth

“Hey!” Hiccup exclaimed as the candied apple was taken from his hand. He looked to see that it was Dagur, his boyfriend, who had taken his treat away from him. He frowned at him. “What was that for?”

“I have something more delicious for you,” Dagur said. The two were at a Halloween party, and Hiccup had happily found candied apples in the kitchen. 

“Oh, what?” Hiccup asked, not following where Dagur was going. Though, it was Dagur, so he had to be going somewhere with this.

Dagur put the candied apple down on the breakfast nook, then took Hiccup by the waist, pressed him up against a counter, and pressed his lips to his. Hiccup made a surprised “mmph” noise into the kiss. At first he didn’t respond, still upset about the candied apple, but then he did, kissing back with fervor. Dagur ran his hands over his sides. 

“You wanna find a room in here?” Dagur asked, voice husky. It made Hiccup want to, definitely. But…

“What if someone finds us?”

“Doors have locks, don’t they?”

Hiccup thought about it for a moment, then eagerly nodded his head. Yes, anything sexual with Dagur at the moment  _ would  _ be better than a candied apple.

“Sorry, dessert,” Hiccup said, patting the apple. “You’ll just have to wait.” That is, if someone didn’t eat it first. 

Dagur took Hiccup’s hand and led him through the house to an unoccupied bedroom. Hiccup hoped they wouldn’t be using the bed, as that would be beyond rude. He’d rather be fucked on the floor, if this even would turn into full-blown fucking. 

Dagur closed and locked the door, then pressed Hiccup up against the wall with his hands firm on his waist. He kissed him again, and Hiccup liked it. He kissed back, moving his mouth in tandem with his. Eventually, the kiss turned open-mouthed, and Dagur stuck his tongue inside. Hiccup moaned, played with Dagur’s tongue with his own, sucked lightly on it. Dagur moaned too, and the sound was so good. 

The kiss was heated, passionate, quick and hard as opposed to soft and slow. Dagur was hardly ever soft with his kisses. Hiccup didn’t mind. 

Dagur used his mouth to pleasure Hiccup, drawing it from his and bringing it to his jaw, then the side of his neck. Hiccup tilted his head for him with a pleased smile. This felt good.

“No marks,” Hiccup told him.

“Can’t make any promises when it comes to you.” Just to cement this, Dagur began sucking on some skin near his throat. Hiccup gasped, grabbed at Dagur’s strong shoulders. 

Then Dagur  _ was  _ kissing his throat, and Hiccup moaned rather loudly. He was glad there was music playing downstairs and a din of voices - no one would hear him. Dagur wasn’t the quietest person either. 

“Dagur,” Hiccup gasped out as he nipped at his collarbone. Dagur huffed out a pleased laugh. Then he was moving down Hiccup’s body, and his hands went to his belt, then the button and zipper to his jeans. Hiccup was half hard from all the attention, and was growing harder watching Dagur do this. Was he going to suck his cock?

Dagur took Hiccup’s length from his pants and underwear, stroked it, and Hiccup sighed at the feeling of his strong, calloused hand. Dagur looked up at Hiccup, then put his mouth to the head of his cock. Hiccup inhaled sharply at the dark lust in Dagur’s eyes, at the feeling of his mouth on him.

Dagur watched Hiccup’s face as he very slowly took him into his mouth. Hiccup let his own mouth hang open, breathing heavily. He ran a hand into Dagur’s hair, gave it a tug. Dagur growled, sending vibrations through Hiccup’s cock that brought out a moan. 

Hiccup felt his cock touch the back of Dagur’s throat, but that didn’t deter him. He just kept slowly moving down on him, and Hiccup whined when he felt his throat close around him. It convulsed at his entry, squeezed around him as if trying to simultaneously swallow him and get rid of him. It felt absolutely excellent.

Dagur broke eye contact when he was down to Hiccup’s pubic hair, his nose pressing into it. Dagur moaned around Hiccup’s cock. He’d said many a time that he loved sucking cock, and this was making that evident. Hiccup moaned too, at the feeling of his voice. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Dagur,” Hiccup cursed as Dagur just held himself there. Certainly he would have to come up to breathe soon, but this was so excellent. Hiccup wished he could deepthroat as well as Dagur. 

Dagur pulled off of him, gasping for air, and he filled the space with his hand, stroking Hiccup up and down. Then he put his mouth back to him, sucking, twirling his tongue. Hiccup rested his head back against the wall, a curse leaving his lips, then a moan. He loved it when Dagur sucked him off. He would have to return the favor but that was okay - he wanted to. 

Dagur bobbed his head up and down, then took him into his throat again. He had his hands tight on Hiccup’s hips so that Hiccup couldn’t move and choke him. That was fair really. Sometimes Dagur let Hiccup fuck into his mouth and throat, but now was not one of those times. 

“I-I’m gonna cum,” Hiccup let him know. 

“Then cum, baby.” Dagur was tickling his balls with one hand now. “Cum into my mouth.”

Hiccup was breathing heavy, moaning and sighing, and finally, he did cum into Dagur’s mouth. Dagur moaned at the taste of him, and Hiccup watched him swallow, a high-pitched whine leaving him as he did. 

“Okay, my turn,” Dagur said, coming up and wiping his mouth. He winked at him. “My cock’s better than a candied apple.”

Hiccup laughed. He began unbuckling Dagur’s belt. “You bet it is.”

Hiccup got to his knees before Dagur, digging his hand into his pants, revealing his thick, curved cock. He stroked it, then lifted it up, placed kisses all along the underside of the shaft. Dagur dug his nails into Hiccup’s scalp, and Hiccup groaned. Hiccup licked along his length, then brought his mouth lower, sucking on his balls. Dagur let out a high-pitched moan at that. 

Then Hiccup was bringing his head back up. He sucked slowly on the head of Dagur’s cock, and Dagur stroked his fingers through his hair. Hiccup looked up at Dagur from under his eyelashes, and that sent a shudder through his body. He groaned out Hiccup’s name. 

Hiccup brought his mouth down lower on Dagur, bobbed his head over him, coating him in saliva. Dagur moaned.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered. “ _ Fuck! _ ”

Hiccup liked hearing Dagur’s curses. It was how he knew he was giving him pleasure. He sucked on him hard now, and again, Dagur’s nails found his scalp. 

Now for the more difficult part. Hiccup took a deep breath through his nose, then began taking Dagur into his throat. He grabbed onto Dagur’s thighs to steady himself. 

He choked at first, but then he eased his throat into calm. This was fine. He wanted to do this. 

Hiccup managed to keep his throat relatively calm as he went down on Dagur, till his nose was in a patch of red hair. Dagur moaned loudly, tugged at Hiccup’s hair, and Hiccup liked the stinging in his scalp. 

Hiccup stayed there for a few moments, but he was losing his breath. He came off of Dagur, panting, pumping him with one hand.

Hiccup didn’t deepthroat Dagur again that night, but Dagur came into his mouth without it. Hiccup swallowed, though he wasn’t much a fan of the taste.

He came up to stand, putting himself away, and Dagur was doing the same.

“Can I have that candied apple now?” Hiccup asked.

Dagur nodded with a smile. “Yes you can.” He kissed him one last time. 


End file.
